Contemplation
by miforever29
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS! HP7! Voldemort's POV. Alternative reading on what happened at the end of Chapter 34! No flamers! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ DEATHLY HALLOWS! Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


**Now a must know: MAJOR SPOILERS are present in this story as it covers information from Book 7 and in particular, Chapter 34. Please DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ DEATHLY HALLOWS!!!**

Now that that's out of the way, this hit me just half an hour ago, and it's an impulse fanfic, so forgive me if it's not the best quality. It's an alternative reading in Voldemort's POV to do with the events that occur at the end of Chapter 34.

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows belongs to JK Rowling! I am not claiming any ownership other than this alternative reading that I have written.

**Contemplation  
**_by miforever_

"I thought he'd come," he said quietly, his followers drinking in his every word. "I expected him to come." He looked into the fire, not really seeing the flames, lost in thought. He was so sure, but…

"I was, it seems… mistaken."

"You weren't."

The voice echoed out strongly in front of him. He was shocked; he had to admit it to himself. Here was the boy standing in his midst, right before him. And even more startling was his apparently calm advance towards him.

His followers, it seemed, were less able to conceal their surprise. The Giants roared, stamping their feet on the ground, his Death Eaters gasped, jeered and even laughed, and Nagini hissed malevolently within her protective charm.

"NO! HARRY!"

The boy stopped and looked around in surprise. Voldemort let his gaze fall upon the half-giant tied to the tree, without turning his head. He appeared to be struggling, the tree shaking with his efforts. Voldemort's eyes narrowed slightly. While the oaf was not a threat, his presence greatly annoyed him. He let his eyes fall back on Potter.

"NO, NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH-"

"QUIET!"

His shout was cut short by Rowle, who had flicked his wand at him, silencing him. The boy once again focused his attention on him, which he noticed contained a look of determination more intense than on previous occasions.

He tilted his head to the side, contemplating the boy before him. Here was the puppet of Dumbledore: the puppet that had somehow discovered his deepest of secrets and stolen that which was more precious to him than anything. But he had protected Nagini in ways which many could not comprehend. He was confident that the last remaining part of his soul was safe. The boy obviously knew it too, the apprehension evident in his eyes. He let a smile spread across his face, though it contained no mirth.

"Harry Potter," he whispered. "The Boy Who Lived."

He felt a chill down his spine as he noticed that the boy had not drawn his wand. In fact, he made no move to protect himself, despite the fact that he was surrounded by his loyal supporters. Had he chosen to walk to his death, finally sick of running and hiding from him? Had he accepted the inevitable and inescapable conclusion that there was nowhere in this world in which he could hide from Lord Voldemort?

He raised the wand, noticing the boy's eyes flash curiously. But instead of diving for his wand, he raised his eyes and stared into his, a hard, unforgiving stare, daring Voldemort to attack. A look that was slightly marred by an emotion that was unidentifiable. His wand now levelled at the boy he took aim.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

There was an immense satisfaction that passed through Voldemort as the spell ignited at the end of the Elder wand. All of his frustration and anger at being thwarted time and again went into the spell, channelling itself into the green light that shot out towards its target. The boy did not even blink, and then the spell hit him. He glowed eerily, the green light illuminating his body. And then, eyes closed, he crumpled.

At the moment the boy began to crumple, Voldemort felt pain rip through his being. It was a terrible agony, not unlike that of the night he had first failed to kill the baby known as Harry Potter. He let out a cry of agony and he too, fell to the forest floor and into darkness.

--------------

Hope you liked it! No Flamers please, but constructive critisism is appreciated.


End file.
